Odin Class Battlestar
The Odin Class Battlestar was an advanced class of light Battlestar in the Colonial Fleet at the time of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. It was the work horse of the Battlestar fleet, existing in large numbers. Design The Odin was possibly the smallest class of Battlestar ever created. Measuring around 700 meters long, it's about the length of the Flight pod on a ''Jupiter'' Class Battlestar. It features Four engines, and the standard Celestus Class FTL, giving it a jump range almost twice that of the Argos Class FTL, used on older Fleet ships from the war. Physically it is far more "jagged" then other ships, with lots of sharp edges but also plenty of curving lines. The hull is covered with guns, missile launchers and sensors, giving it a sharp and streamlined but functional look. The Class is far more compact then most others, with the pods closer to the main hull and the head being only a couple meters wider then the main hull. The underside of the ship shows much of the internal structures, and lacks significant weaponry, indicating that it is not designed to be exposed to fire in a battle. It's flight pods are single layered. Each Flight pod has 3 viper lunch tubes located in a rectangular section underneath the pod. The tubes run parallel to the Flight deck and pointing forwards. The launch tubes presumably operate in a different way to those on larger ships to allow a higher launch rate. They are also significantly longer. The Odin Class lacks the Raptor pads seen on both the ''Mercury'' and ''Nova'' Class' 1. Weaponry The Odin Class has more weapons per square meter then any other class. Equipped with 20 Small turrets, and 33 heavier (though much smaller then on other classes) turrets, it has a huge number of guns. There is also (presumably) an unknown number of point defense guns that would be located between the armor plating. The Odin Class made much more use of missiles then other Class', with the large turrets being capable of firing small anti-fighter ones, and with at least 6 silos containing ship to ship missiles. The air wing consist's of 48 vipers divided into two squadrons of 24. 4 vipers from each squadron are reserve fighters. In a war time load out the reserve vipers would be joined by an additional 12 and become an extra squadron. The number of Raptors and Shuttles is unknown, but likely stands at about 15 Raptors and 2 Shuttles. Capabilities Although a small hull (at least when compared to ships like the Mercury or Nova classes) these ships were extremely adaptable. Able to perform scouting, patrols, act as escorts for larger ships, or fight in its own right, there was little that a ship of this class could not accomplish. The small size, mass production, and range of ability meant that it was perfect for a peace time fleet, as they were cheep, and would not appear useless. Their large numbers, and small size, meant that they would typically work in small Battlestar groups. It may have lacked the ability to produce Vipers unlike it's larger cousins. Known Ships *[[Battlestar Celestial|Battlestar Celestial]] - Under extensive repairs due to damage taking during the Battle of Veil, but part of the Copernicus Defense Fleet. *Battlestar Bellerophon - Destroyed at Scorpion Fleet Shipyards in the Cylon attack. *Battlestar Remses - Destroyed at Scorpion Fleet Shipyards in the Cylon attack. *Battlestar Yashuman - Destroyed over Caprica in Cylon attack. *Battlestar Odin - Destroyed over Picon during the Cylon attack. *Battlestar Valkyrie - Destroyed over Caprica in the Cylon attack. Took part in a covert reconaissance mission over the Armistice line under the command of William Adama some time prior to the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. *Battlestar Erasmus - Destroyed over Caprica in the Cylon attack. *Battlestar Night Flight - Destroyed over Caprica in the Cylon attack. *Battlestar Icaris - Destroyed over Leonis during the Cylon attack. Port flight pods later recovered for used on the Celestial. Notes * 1 - The head has two sections that could serve this purpose. * The air wing was derived form comment Ryan made in an E-mail. * In the BSG Film, "Razor" a couple of Odins can be seen at the Scorpia Fleet Shipyards with what would appear to be a roll bar above the engine section. This feature is not present during the Cylon attack on the shipyards, leading some to speculate that the ships seen with the roll bar were in fact different to those seen without it. The fact that it cannot be seen whether or not the roll bar is connected to the ship and that no other example of the class has been shown to include it, has lead some to speculate that it was a part of the shipyard. The feature is commonly treated as an upgraded version of the class in fan groups, with added or better ability to operate in an atmosphere. It is unknown if this sub-class exists within the Battlestar Prometheus 'universe'. Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestars Category:Odin Class Battlestar